For My Sins
by JuubiOokami
Summary: In guilt Mustang sends Ed and Al out with an old 'assosiate' of his on a mission. But there is a method to his madness, it's a shame he just doesn't realise the sheer scale of how much madness they're all going to have to deal with. Roy/Parental. T- plus
1. What the HELL Happened to my CHAIR?

**Heya everybody! Thanks for picking up this fanfic which myself and a friend Ellie-Kitty wrote. Before I begin just a little explination –**

**This fic is set about chapter 45 with some changes – Ed has just come back to Central from Resemble, having found out that Maria is still alive. Havoc is still hospitalized for his injury but the Colonel is back in the job. Now come the changes – Winry has gone back to Rush-Valley for her job, and Ling is running around Central looking for Homunculi. Ed and Al have been asked to come in for a job by the Colonel and…so starts the fic!**

**This fic is set a little while after my One-shot 'My Mistake' which you don't have to have read. (there will be mentions of it later.)**

**This is going to be quite an epic fanfiction with a lot of things happening in it and various pairings. Right now is a Roy/Parental and Royai, and other pairings will come later prob. This story will explore Roy's past, and will mostly follow him and the Elrics along with their new **_**mystery **_**companion on their newest epic adventure!**

**Disclaimer – We don't own Fullmetal Alchemist or any of it's characters. We do however own any Oc's, and this story line. **

**Warning – Blood, Mature themes, Slight Language, Angst, Rating may go up.**

**-**

Colonel Roy Mustang stopped outside of the bar, looking down at the small slip of paper in his hands. Sighing he drew his finger up to his hood, and tugged it down a little, eyeing the streets carefully.

The coast was clear.

Walking calmly forward he entered the bar. It wasn't by any means empty despite the time, and although there was a rowdy jolly noise in-circling the room there was also stillness there too, a gentle calm amongst friends. The people here had known each other for years, grown up watching each other's backs, and knew every little dirty secret that was ever even breathed. Sometimes the Colonel thought that the 'slums' of Central should really be referred to as the Centre of Knowledge, after all there were hardly any in the Military who knew anything about the real happenings of the country. Mustang on the other hand had best of both worlds. Everyone in this room knew him too, and that's exactly why they didn't approach him, sending quick smiles in his direction instead. After all, it's just not proper for a Dog of the Military to have so many outside contacts willing to do his bidding, and it would be Mustang's head if anyone found out.

"Sir." The bar tender, a fat rather ugly woman ushered him over, and he walked with a smile toward her.

"Madam." He bowed his head respectfully, "One whiskey please."

"At this time in the morning?"

"With a job like mine, trust me when I say I need it." He allowed his hand to sweep up into his hair, underneath his cloak. "Make is _small_ one."

"It'll still rot your liver." She warned with a toothy smile, pouring him a small glass of the amber liquid.

"I'll keep that in mind." He said, passing her several notes of money, before downing the small shot in one and standing. She took up the notes, moving toward the till, and carefully placing the small hand written letter in her pocket.

She sent him a quick look, her eyes searching his face. She would find nothing, he knew, she knew, but still she looked, probably wishing that he was as easy to read as any other of the children. It gave Mustang a small trill of joy to know that he was unreadable in that context.

"Good day to you then." She turned and Roy went toward the doorway.

"And to you to Madam."

"Take care now."

He smiled and left the building. Whether he was Colonel Roy Mustang, or just simple Roy, he knew how to get a job done. It was just a shame that this is how it was going to have to be this time.

He sighed again, feeling his head go slightly fuzzy from downing the glass so quickly. Ah, well at least it would help with the ton of paper work that Hawkeye was going to have sitting waiting on his desk in a couple of hours time, shame that it wasn't going to help the fact that Fullmetal was going to be angry.

Yes, veeeeeeery angry.

-

"_Mustang!_" Edward kicked open the door, fury seeping through every fibre in his body. It was six in the morning! _Six in the morning_, and that bastard _dared _to call him into his office on charge of revealing their secret if Ed didn't come.

The said black haired flame Alchemist looked up from where he was scribing work.

"Morning Fullmetal." He said innocently.

"Morning?! That is an abomination of what time it is now you little piece of-"

"-Right right, don't piss yourself with excitement." The man snapped with a smirk. "It's early for us all. Besides I needed you in before anyone else arrived. Understand?"

The blonde Alchemist mumbled angrily, and finally came forward and took a seat opposite his higher up. "So what do you want?"

"You have a mission."

"Six in the friggin morning to tell me I have a mission!?" Ed's voice exploded like a box of fire works just as Al appeared in the doorway, his armour echoing the sound of his brother's voice in the almost empty corridors.

"As I said Fullmetal, I wanted you in here before everyone else arrives, so would you kindly not wake the dead with your loud obnoxiously annoying pipsqueak voice."

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING A PIPSQUEAK SO SMALL YOU COULD CRUSH THEM WITH A-"

"-Nii-san!" Al had hold of his brother before he could launch himself at the colonel who was grinning with obvious pleasure.

"Ah, the small pleasures in life." The black haired man chuckled before straightening, his face going serious. "In any case have you calmed down enough for me to be able to tell you what your mission is without further trouble?"

"Guess whose fault it is that I was angry." The teen grumbled before nodding, "Just tell me what it is already."  
Mustang went into his draw pulling out a little clip board with some sheets attached to it. It was a profile sheet, but without any pictures, which was unusual, considering the Military's normal resources.

Ed caught it as it was thrown at him and scanned the first few lines as his higher up spoke.

"Steven Barnett, former medical alchemy officer in the Military. He gave his watch in after Ishable, and hasn't been seen by any of us since. However there are suspicions that he had been illegally doing transmutation and experimenting on Chimera."

"So a crazy nut-job has been running around doing crazy things. Send in some officers, why do I need to waste my time with this?" Ed scowled, looking up from the file.

"I haven't finished yet Fullmetal, so shut up, because I'm doing you a favour." Mustang retorted, "Now if you were listening you would have heard that he was a medical alchemist in Ishabal, meaning he worked with Dr. Marco."

'_Dr. Marco?'_

Ed could feel interest suddenly sparking up inside of him. "Is that so?"

"If it really is Barnett behind this Chimera, then we will have the first lead on him in many years, until now he might as well have been dead for all we knew. We believe his location to be Fitzenburg, go there and see what you can find. If he is there then apprehend him, and bring him back for questioning, but don't over to it Fullmetal, the state only has so much money and we can't constantly keep rebuilding cities that you've been playing around in."

"Anything else?" Ed fumed. "Or do you just want to keep abusing me?"

Mustang smirked and then stood. "Well seeing as abusing you is so much fun…"

The blond Alchemist also took to his feet glancing at Al, "Understood. Then we will be leaving now."

"Hold on, I haven't finished yet." Mustang looked outside to where it was raining and gave a short scowl.

"What else?" Ed asked curiously.

The Flame Alchemist looked back at him as he picked up his rain coat. "I'm sending someone else with you. Although I have faith in both yours and Al's ability to track and find things, this job isn't going to be easy."

"You're sending someone with us?! Come on, we always go as a two! We don't need a damn military baby sitter!" Ed slammed both of his hands on the desk.

"I'm not giving you a baby sitter, but the way you're acting makes it sound like you need one!" the man snapped back before sighing, "Trust me when I say that I wouldn't normally do this, especially sending that person….but I don't have a choice. A lot is riding on the success of this mission."

"Then why don't you send someone else dammit!?"

"Fullmetal, Barnett might have some information on the stone, so I'm warning you to keep your eye out for Homunculi. You know how to fight them, you _know_ about this stuff. I'm not open to letting any of my men die at Barnett's hand or those damn creatures! You have the biggest chance, and this might be your opportunity to get hold of something that might be actually useful to you for a change, and would also be useful to me. So would you _please_ not be a pain in the ass and trust my judgement when it comes to how to do this sort of thing right?"

Ed remained silent after his out burst and finally gave a small bow of his head in a mixture of apology and agreement. Mustang sighed.

"Alright, good. I'm going to go and get them, keep an eye on my office. I'm getting the creepy feeling that there's someone sneaking around trying to get in here." He tapped his draw to signify that something important was in there, and Ed gave a small nod in return. Mustang flicked his eyes around before putting on his coat.

"See you in a moment."

"Alright. Hurry the hell up, I'm hungry."

"Then eat your other arm shrimp." The Colonel shot at him from the doorway as he left.

'_I hope the bastard falls down the stairs, and then get's stampeded by a group of soldier trainees.'_

Ed fumed silently as he turned toward Al, giving his younger brother the clip board.

"Hmm…Steven Barnett." Al mused looking at it, "that name rings bell doesn't it Nii-san?"

"Yeah. Though I don't know where from." the blonde replied leaning on his superior officers desk as the door clicked open.

Both boys looked over toward the door only to behold that the person at it had stopped. Wearing a long dark coloured cloak the figure was standing in the doorway, fingers rapped around the door handle and frozen on the spot.

"Huh?" Ed raised an eyebrow.

'_Who the hell is up at this time in the morning?'_

The figure seemed to sniff the air, still completely stationary as the Fullmetal Alchemist spoke.

"Sorry, if you're looking for that bastard Mustang he-"

He didn't even have time to finish his sentence as the figure suddenly launched them self toward him at an insane speed. Arching one fist around the figure brought it down toward Ed. Luckily for the blond he wasn't slow, compliments of Izumi chasing him around her garden trying to beat him up with a bat when he was little, and Winry doing a similar thing only with a wrench a few months previous after his latest Automail fiasco.

The golden eyed boy threw himself out of harms way by rolling over the top of Mustang's desk to the other side where he proceeded to pick up the chair as a shield against the attackers next punch. Mustang was going to kill him for that.

"Nii-san!" Al ran forward, just as the attacker turned on him, using the desk to propel themselves into the air, and coming down hard with a kick. Al brought his arm up to defend himself, catching their foot before it made contact, and swinging them to the side of the room.

The attacker flipped in the air, and landed in a squat on Fuery's desk, causing papers to fly everywhere. Within a second they had launched themselves toward the Elric brothers again.

Ed didn't even have time to clap his hands before a punch was swung down below his chin. The only thing he could do to protect himself was arch his spine away, and raise both arms in defence. The punch missed, but the kick didn't.

He was thrown across the room, slamming hard into the wall before dropping on Havoc's former desk, gasping for air.

'_Oh my God…that hurt…!'_

"Nii-san!" Al shouted just as the enemy launched themselves into the air again, and hit him square in his armoured chest plate, forcing him back as well into the wall.

"Al!" the eldest Elric forced himself to his feet and went to his brother's side to inspect the damage.

'_No way! There's a dent!'_

It was small, but there. A slight misshaping in the normally perfectly rounded metal, but for something to have hit it with that force…and a kick no less the enemy must be hurt too.

Turning the blonde confirmed it. The figure was hopping rather ungracefully on one leg while clutching at the other shin. He could hear the sound of repetitive hisses of pain.

'_Al's armour is bullet proof for God's sake! What the hell is this thing, a Homunculus?'_

He didn't have time to jump to any more conclusions before the figure placed down their leg again and took another running leap toward Ed.

'_They're fast…and they like attacks from the air.'_

He dodged a killer fist which came rushing toward his head, and then another toward his chest, the sweep that took his legs out beneath him however he wasn't so lucky about.

Forced to the floor the enemy was just in the process of bring down a hammer fist when Al appeared behind them, grabbing hold of the offending arm and forcing the enemy to their feet.

"Wait! Stop!"

The enemy struggled, swinging up and entwining both legs around Al's arm. With the free hand they looped their arm around and grabbing Al's pinky pried his fingers open, before dropping to the floor wrist free and hopping away.

Ed stood looking over to where the enemy was once again crouched into a fighting stance again.

"Dammit! What the hell!" Ed demanded charging toward them, hands ready to be clapped. The enemy also leapt forward however, grabbing Ed by the coller and launching a fist toward him.

Gun shot's suddenly sounded the Alchemist was realised, dropping to the floor in relief. Lt. Hawkeye stood in the doorway pistol raised, one eye closed and looking more serious then he had ever seen her look in his life.

The enemy had retreated somewhat, and was eyeing the gun from beneath the cloak again, hands raised ready for attack.

"Edward! Alphonce! Are you both alright?" the blonde woman called out, her eye never leaving the enemy.

"Yeah, we're ok." Ed shouted back as he Al helped him to his feet.

"Good." Hawkeye clicked her gun, "You, hands on your head, now."

The enemy however didn't appear to be in the mood to put their hands on their head, and it was all Ed could do to shout out a warning as they attacked again, this time Hawkeye.

The woman shot several times, but the cloaked figure seemed to move like a shadow, quickly flicking this way and that, until it was upon the woman. Riza ducked, narrowly avoiding having her head taken off. The gun in her hands was knocked out though, and skidded unhelpfully across the floor.

Hawkeye dropped, rolling toward it just as Falman appeared in the doorway. "Lieutenant!" he shouted just as the attacker turned on him, leaping onto the desks again and spinning through the air. Riza managed to grab her gun.

"Duck!" she commanded as he managed to jump to the side, avoiding the hit. The enemy landed on the ground, but before they could pull themselves together Ed was upon them, fist raised. Strike!

They were sent reeling to the side, just as Ed brought up his leg, managing to catch them in the chest and force them up hard onto the desks where they rolled.

"What the hell's going on?" Breda was at the doorway, eyes wide as he took in the scene in-front of him.

"Breda, call for back up!" Hawkeye ordered as the enemy leapt back to their feet, kicking Ed hard out of the way.

Breda turned to do so but the enemy had jumped him before he could even take a step toward the door. The door was slammed shut, and Breda was tossed out of the way.

"You bastard!" Ed attack again, managing to smack the enemy across what felt like their jaw, though he couldn't tell as their face seemed to endlessly be covered in shadow. Which wasn't helpful. The enemy was sent flying across the room, rolling until they hit the wall. However they weren't out of it for long, as in an instant they had managed to drag themselves to their feet again and were charging toward Ed again.

'_This guy is a friggin machine!'_

Ed had time to think before he was elbowed hard in the diaphragm and sent catapulting away again. He heard gun shots sound as he was tossed, and was vaguely aware that Al had attacked the mysterious person and was trying to capture him. A feet that wasn't being achieved.

'_Dammit! I'll have to make a cage to capture him!'_

Ed rolled on the floor and forced himself to his feet, clapping his hands together. With one quick look he got the target's location and slapped his hand against the wall beside him. The alchemy charged through the wall, and bars spindled their way out our of the brick work.

The enemy turned and saw this, managing to leap out of the make shift trap just in time. Ed cursed, and then panicked as former prey suddenly turned on him in the hunt.

He just had time to raise both arms in defence before he felt the weight of the other human hit him, both of them sprawling back across the floor.

He arched around his automail arm for the punch just as his enemy did and…

"_**Enough!**_"

Neither punch landed as suddenly both of their wrists were being held in an iron grip. Mustang was stood over them both holding them apart his eyes burning with rage. He was soaked to the skin; his hair plastered across his forehead and didn't look in the least bit happy.

"M-Mustang…?!" Ed blinked with surprise as the enemy suddenly gave a loud squeak of shock. Ripping their arm from Mustang's grip the cloaked person rolled to the side and attempting to take a runner.

"Stop!" Al shouted as the enemy began to flee from the Flame Alchemist. But the scare that this person might actually escape was short live.

Mustang had grabbed the previous attacker by the neck of their cloak pulling them back whilst also ripping the item of clothing from their shoulders before they could even get three foot away. The cloak fell to the ground as he clasped their shoulder and steered them around to where Ed was now standing eyes wide.

'_Wha…what?'_

The enemy was no more then a kid of about his age, and not only that, she was a girl. Her long ivory hair fell in a sheet over her back while a few stray strands found their way into her dark sapphire eyed face. She was thin with a rather awkward bone structure and the body development of perhaps an ten year old, definitely not beautiful, but she could perhaps be considered cute by a hamster…she certainly did not possess the muscles that corresponded with the strength that she had just displayed, and stood straight she could only be about one meter forty six in height.

She looked…

"I can explain!" she blurted, her voice was high pitched and held the edge of fear as Mustang dragged her back as she pulled against him again, her mouth stretched into a strained smile, and blue eyes a little too wide to look normal. "I came into your office, and I kind of smelt blood and I couldn't see you so I thought….And they were here!" She pointed an accusing finger toward Ed and Al, "So I attacked thinking they were terrorists, and then suddenly more people arrived, and I thought maybe central had been run down by an enemies so I attacked them too and…"

"You attacked my staff?!" Roy bellowed. "Nicola! You have seen their pictures enough times to be able to recognise them! All of them! How the hell did you think they were terrorists!? They're all wearing Military Uniform!"

"He's not! And neither is he!" she pointed accusingly toward the Elrics.

"He's got the Military Alchemy watch for God sake, and they were both just standing here waiting for my return! They were not shaking my bloodied corpse or anything were they! You're meant to be perspective!"

"I panicked! I sensed that you were in pain and I just-"

"-What are you a bloody physic!"

The girl ripped herself free of his grip, her features squinted in rage and cheeks red, "You know what I mean! I haven't seen you in ages, how am I to know what state you're in? I just panicked thinking you were in danger."

"Ugh! You're all meant to be professional. Honestly how am I meant to work with such a bunch of-" Mustang went around to the other side of his desk, "-What the hell happened to my chair!?"

"I used it as a shield." Ed mumbled raised his hand.

"Great! Fan-bloody-tastic." Mustang smacked his palm into his head and took a long deep breath. "I'm soaking wet having just stood in the rain looking for you, my office has been destroyed, I no longer have a working chair, my staff are probably about to file an abuse complaint and the mission that was meant to be a secret has now probably been heard by THE WHOLE OF CENTRAL!"

There was a long pause and a sigh.

"Other than that; well done for getting here on time." Mustang looked around toward his Military groupies. "Lt. Hawkeye, close the door please."

"Yes sir."

"Falman I want you to check the records of who is here in this building right now."

"Sir, we are the only ones on this floor, sir." The man responded.

"Positive?"

"Sir yes sir."

"Good. Loosen up, that's an order."

"Sir."

"Ugh…." Mustang ran his hands through his soaking hair, making it all stick up, "Right, get this place cleaned up, and Fuery I want you to call up for a new chair for me."

"What are you going to say happened to the last one?" the small man asked, looking quite breathless.

Mustang opened his draw, drew up his glove and with one quick snap the seat had evaporated in flames. "These things happen." He shrugged allowing Hawkeye to calmly extinguish the flames with a handy bucket of water that the office always kept filled.

"Right…" the Flame Alchemist came forward and leaned against the front of his desk. With a sigh he looked toward the girl then toward his staff who all gathered. "Everybody, what I am about to tell you is not to leave this room, do we understand one another?"

"Yes sir."

"Good." Mustang tapped the white haired child on the shoulder, "This is an associate of mine from outside of the military."

The girl chuckled, "Associate." She snorted. Now that her voice had lost the hysterical shrieking edge it sounded less like a seven year being force fed ratatouille.

"Her name is Nicola, and she is going to be accompanying you and Al on your journey Fullmetal."

"Wait! That's Edward Elric?" Nicola blinked, "The Fullmetal Alchemist. I _attacked_ him!?"

"Uh…Yes."

"Wow." She blinked, and then shot him a beaming smile "You _are_ short."

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SHORT YOU COULD-"

"-getting on with the point." Mustang cut across him before Ed could continue with his usual rant. "She will be accompanying you on your journey to Fitzunburg. As she is not part of the Military I shouldn't technically be allowing for her to take part in this mission, but I think that the three of you will be more successful if you rely on each other's expertise."

"You mean if they rely on mine?" Nicola licked her lips. "Right Pyro?"

"Don't get cocky Vivia-" he stopped, and then next second had clipped her around the ear, eyes narrowed. "Call me that again and I'll set fire to your hair."

"Said like a true pyromaniac no less, and were you about to call me Vivian hmm?" she looked both gleeful and hopeful all at once. "Was that about to slip out?"

"_Nicola_ is a good tracker," Mustang continued speaking to his officers, putting emphasis on the name "and is also, as you have probably realised a good fighter. I trust you two to take care of her, and have the mission complete quickly."

"Why the hell does she need to come with us!?"

"Because Alchemy boy you wouldn't get the job done nearly as well…or even at all without me." She grinned. "That's why."

"As I said, don't be cocky." Mustang tapped her on the forehead again as Ed snarled.

"Well excuse me miss I-thought-people-wearing-military-uniforms-who-I-have-already-seen-in-pictures-were-terrorists. I didn't realise you were so perspective."

"Fullmetal, that wasn't an invitation for you to be-"

"-You're right; maybe my perception was a little off. But how was I to know that a midget was running around in the army pretending to be a grown up?"

"I'm not the one who looks like an albino hamster with rabies! And who are you calling short! You're my size! You can't be any taller then me!!"

"It's alright on girls, but I guess with that pony tail you can kind of pass as one."

"Well at least I can recognise a normal military officer when I see them without trying to kill them."

"Enough you two!" Mustang stuck them both across the head, "What are you!? A pair of old woman!? God, I pity you Alphonce."

"Ah, you get used to it." The huge suit of armour shrugged.

Nicola sighed turning to the rest of the Military. "I'm sorry that I attacked you. I had not idea that you were…that you were not enemies. I panicked you see, normally I have better control over my sense, but I felt like…like Roy was in pain and-"

"-The only pain I'll be experiencing around here is paper work, stop letting your instincts rule you." The colonel leaned back over his desk and pulled from his draw a file which he handed to the girl. "As for my staff I'm sure they forgive you."

"Yes, don't worry. We took you for an enemy too, so it's alright." Riza assured the girl who gave her a happy smile in return. Suddenly that smile turned upside down as her eyes focused on the paper in her hands.

"Chimera huh?"

"Correct?"

"Fitzunburg would be the right place to do it. Big sewage system, a lot of the out laying town is slums. No one would miss a few people or animals here and there. Well, no one _outside_ the slums."

Mustang nodded, "I'm sending the three of you to the out skirts of the village to investigate some reports of sightings there."

"There is no way you got these reports through from the Military, no slum-dog would sell their own to the army, even if their lives were in danger."

"You're right. I made up this assignment myself, meaning that although it has military clearance none of you are going to have any other soldiers pocking their noses around there, which in-turn means that you Nicola can help out."

"So wait, how did you get this information then?!" Ed asked with a frown, his mind already whizzing through all the information he was being given.

"At a price."

"What kind of price?"

"That's none of your business Fullmetal." Mustang straightened and pulled away from the desk he had been leaning on, rising up to his full height.

"Alright fine, don't get prickly dammit, I was just trying to estimate what kind of people we would be dealing with." The Alchemist shrugged.

"Have you been looking for leads alone Colonel?" Riza frowned.

"No way! You mean the Colonel's been listening in on other people's conversations in shabby bars!"

"Yes, I can regrettably see that."

"Truth is he probably didn't go there looking for leads through, right?"

"Breda, Fuery, if you like where your heads are I suggest you silence yourselves immediately." Mustang fumed.

"Oh come on, we're just teasing."

"Yes, continue to do so and I'll make you both into something resembling barbeque."

"Uh - permission to speak sir?"

"For God sake Falman stop asking for permission, no one else does."

"Well it's just that…I've heard that a few weeks ago there was nearly an uprising in the Military base located near Fitzenburg, everything was silenced down almost immediately, and all apposes were imprisoned. However there has been a great deal of tension around the area, and apparently behind closed doors they have been less then welcoming to any Military sent from Central. They see it as someone spying on them, and have made things difficult for any soldiers to get around, sir."

A pause followed this statement and Mustang drew a hand up to his chin. "I did already hear about that, but thank you for reminding me. Fullmetal, Al, Nicola I want you to avoid the Military at all costs. The people will be against them already, and Military in the area will make it hard for you to obtain information."

"Got it." Ed narrowed his eyes, before glancing toward Nicola. "So remind me again, why is she coming with us?"

"You were brought up in the countryside right?"

"…Yeah? So?"

"Slum-rats in places like Fitzenburg will only talk to other slum-rats, or people who _know_ slum-rats. I can get you in and out of there and give you access to any information you might need, for a price of course, but don't worry, that's already been paid."

"Yes; and the repairs for this room are coming right out of your allowance by the way." Mustang blinked in boredom.

"Yeah, and guess who's allowance my allowance comes from?"

"…I hate you." The man muttered in a monotone.

"Ok, one last thing then…" Ed tilted his head to one side, "What is she to you Mustang? 'Cus I'm not buying this 'associate' crap."

"He's my older brother." Nicola grinned, and silence fell on the room.

The Colonel grabbed the white haired girl by the ear and drew her up to him, "I am not. She is not my sister, but she likes to pretend that she is…"

"Oh come on, why can't you just call me sister once in a while? It wouldn't hurt you for Go-"

"-Nicola you are my not sister. I allow you to call me 'brother' sometimes for simplicity reasons, but just because we both used to live under the same roof, and just because we share the same last name does not, and will never make me your older brother. Do you understand me?!" his voice grew through out the sentence as he stared at her with piercing eyes. There was a prolonged silence and then…

"…Yes sir." She tore herself seemingly effortlessly away from him and turned back toward Ed.

"Nicola Mustang." She put out her hand, "nice to meet you."

"Edward Elric, and this is my younger brother Alphonce." Ed took her fingers, his face stony.

'_What did I just see? It's not like I've ever thought of Mustang as a family man but… that was cold.'_

"I hope we can work together well." Alphonce shook Nicola's tiny hand as well as Mustang walked to the other side of his desk, pulling out three tickets and passing it to them.

"Here. Your train leaves in a couple of hours. Go and get ready. Good luck with the mission. You're dismissed."

-

There was no point lying, he had panicked. A sliver of emotion had worked its way up his spine and really it had made him uneasy. Roy Mustang wasn't one to get flustered, and definitely not scared….but this was different.

When he had gone outside to look for Nicola he had felt that connection again, and it brought just as much pain as the last one. Panic, the feeling of attack and threat, it's why he had run back to the office because he _knew_ that that's where she was.

But dammit he was meant to have been looking for Nicola, not Vivian. Not Vivian…

'_Vivian.'_

"Sir?"

He jerked out of his train of thought and looked up to Lt. Hawkeye who was watching him carefully.

"Yes?"

"It's been confirmed. The Elric's have boarded the train sir, as well as the young lady accompanying them." She said the last bit in a whisper.

"Good." He leaned back in his new chair and regarded the woman from over his hands, which were formed into steeple around his mouth, both elbows rested on the arm rests.

She hesitated. "Sir…?"

"Yes?"

"What are you doing? Who was she?"

"It's a long story Hawkeye, and not one for the office…a drunken night at a bar perhaps." He mused.

"But sir, Miss. Vivian-" she broke off abruptly staring wide eyed at him, and Mustang realised only then that the reason that she had was because he was staring daggers at her. He blinked and looked away.

'_Get control of yourself.'_

"Sorry sir, I shouldn't be using that name. Nicola is her cover name is that correct?"

"No."

"…?" she blinked at him quizzically and Mustang exhaled loudly, before standing and going to the window.

"Nicola is her real name…Vivian is the name….of her mother." He looked back over his shoulder, aware that some of that pain and sadness and anger was probably burning in his eyes. "Kindly don't call her that."

"…Yes sir."

"Thank you Lt. Hawkeye. Will that be all?"

"Sir."

"Then you're excused."

She gave a quick bow of her head and left the room with several files from Mustang's desk. He looked back after her and then turned toward the rain spattered window, regarding his own solemn reflection.

'_You had better be right.'_

He warned.

'_This had better work or else….'_

He shifted uncomfortably, unable to propel the response of his threat away from his head.

'_Or else what Mustang? Or else what?'_

-

**Wah! Yay, finished. Please review and tell me what you think. We really would appreciate any help that we can get!**


	2. I BLAME YOU MUSTANG!

**Voila! After much ado the second chapter is here. I hope that you all enjoy it. **

**Please drop me a review when you've finished, I would seriously appreciate it.**

**Disclaimer – The sad truth…I don't own, but if I did, Hughes would miraculously make another appearance, and Roy would have more lovely angst moments. **

-

Edward regarded the ivory haired girl sitting opposite him with his own pair of sharp golden eyes and sighed once more. Leaning back in his chair he gazing out toward the fast moving countryside that was whizzing past the train window.

He wasn't sure if he would ever understand Mustang. Sometimes he felt like he was slowly coming close to grasping a comprehension of the man, and just when that happened the Colonel would do something to snatch the satisfaction from his hands again. This was one of those times.

Nicola Mustang wasn't, as far as he was concerned, any worse or better then having a Military baby sitter sitting on his back, but there was an essence of adventure around her, a feel of amateur childishness, and she _wasn't_ part of the army. A 'slum-rat' already open to breaking rules, cocky enough to sneak happily into the Military at central, and strong enough to have nearly escaped from Mustang's finest men (emphasis on the 'nearly'). Ed could see already that around fighting capability she was around the same as him, with a slightly different style, and no alchemy…and that was what was throwing him off. Why would Mustang send her with them? The oldest Elric was sure that there was some sort of reason but as far as he was concerned it was impossible to guess. What was that black haired bastard playing at?

Ed dug his hands into the pocket of his black trousers and puller out a small note book before flipping it open and scanning down the information written on the paper. The note book listed all of what the Military Information Unit knew about their target.

His full name was Steven Henry Barnston; he had once been part of the National Alchemists association and had played doctor in the Ishabal war. He had been renowned for his medical skill and idea's, and had managed to save most of the armed forces when they had been struck down with the terrible influenza that had spread through the trenches. However, Steven's ideas had not only been limited to human beings alone. He had created many Chimeras before he had finally handed in his notice to the Military, and left. Without the authority of the state he would be no longer allowed to create chimera and experiment in this way and from how Mustang had put it Ed doubted that Barstun had really had any choice in his retirement at all. He had been recently sighted in Fitzenburg and apparently was up to no good now, only this time it was illegal.

It was funny; the boundary between being legal and illegal in Alchemy was set by a small pocket watch and nothing else. It was sickening in some ways; now that the military didn't have Barnett they didn't want him doing what they had probably encouraged him to do a few years back.

'_It's all messed up anyway.'_

Ed replaced the book back in his pocket and sighed again. Suddenly Nicola gave out a small growl of frustration and demanded rather roughly;

"What the hell, is your brain having a seizer or something? Why are you sighing so much?"

Ed gave her an annoyed look and she death-stared him back with her dark blue eyes.

"Shut up, I'm thinking is all. You know? Using my _brain_ to work things out, rather then just throwing myself into situations like another little someone I know." Ed shot back at her and Nicola scowled.

"I already apologized for that Mr. I'm-an-Alchemist-So-I-Automatically-Know-Everything. Do you want me to grovel too Midget?"

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING A MIDGET YOU HALF-PINT SIZED PIPSQUEAK!"

"Yeah well I have an excuse, what about you? Didn't you drink your milk when you were a baby? I bet that's it."

A dark aura quickly fell across the cabin, and Ed could slowly feel his self control slipping. Already he could imagine the milk, slippery and thick in his mouth, its vile aroma coating his taste buds. "Yeah well, what's it to you! You got a better excuse Thumbelina!?"

"I got very ill when I was around eight; the effects have caused my growth to be stunted. My bones are a little misshapen too. No one's sure what it will mean for me for the future, but guesses are I probably won't grow much more then this at all." She answered back, and there was a shocked silence.

'_Oh…'_

"Don't worry though; it all works to my advantage really. It makes me faster, more agile, because I have the body of a child." She extended out her arm and examined her fingers which she spread out. "I'm stronger then I look too, but you already know that."

Ed blinked and then smiled, "Yeah." The boy nodded, before looking toward his younger brother. The small dent was no longer visible because they had fixed it up before getting on the train, but both Elric's could still remember it.

Yes the girl was strong.

"So how old are you Nicola?" Al finally voiced, and the petite girl blinked up at him before smiling.

"I'm nearly sixteen, about the same age as you." She stated.

"How do you know how old we are?" Ed questioned.

"Oh well Nii-san tal-" she stopped her face going blank for a moment before she bit down on her lip with a half smile, "I mean the _Colonel_ talks about you sometimes. He tells me about the people he works with sometimes as entertainment. He's told me some funny stories, about you two in particular." She giggled and Ed stiffened.

'_How much has he told her?'_

"Did he tell you about how I came to work in the Military and become an Alchemist?" Ed felt the words leave his mouth before he could even get his tone of voice in check, and it came out as a snap. Nicola blinked in shocked silence, and beside him Al stilled, a small almost inaudible gasp escaping from somewhere in his armor.

"Uh…Well no, he just said that he came to your home town when you sent a letter to the Military pretending to be adults and asking for admission as a state Alchemist. He said that when he got there and discovered you were kids he was just about ready to throttle you, but that he saw evidence of some amazing Alchemy thingy that you guys did he gave you the choice to join." She shrugged, "Why?"

'_He didn't tell her…did he?'_

Ed relaxed back into his seat. He could feel her eyes on him, trying to search for an answer. He turned to look out toward the window. "Nothing. Sorry." He muttered, eyes glued on the scenery.

It was drawing out into afternoon, and the sun was high in the sky. They had been traveling for about three hours now, and would probably be arriving shortly. Ed was glad, he was itching to get out and get on with the mission.

Suddenly there was a loud tapping on the door, and they all turned to look to where a railway boy was now stood in the doorway, his cap a little to big for his head, and his glasses gleaming quite like his face.

"Um…is there an Edward Elric in here?" he asked turned and spotted Ed, "Ah! There you are! You have a call on the line."

"Huh? Me?" Ed pointed at himself, frowning, that was strange, "How did you know it was me straight away?"

The train boy put his hand to his mouth and gave out a stuttered laugh, "Uh…nothing, it's just that the caller gave an unmistakable description of you, blonde platted hair, wearing a red coat, light straw colored eyes….Oh, he also said that you were ridiculously short.-"

Ed's left eyebrow twitched, he couldn't help it as the other boy continued to chatter, oblivious to his death growing ever closer.

"-Well he was right actually, I mean I don't think that we have anyone else on the train quite with that description. In-fact I don't think we have anyone on the train who's that short either, well except that five year old in cabin five, but that doesn't count really I suppose does it. But man, seriously, you really _are_ short, I don't mean it as anything, but you're like _sixteen_ right? Aren't you meant to have had a _growth spurt_ or something? Surely you shouldn't be _that_ short." He laughed merrily, "You must get called a lot of names, like pipsqueak, bean, mid-"

"-GAH SHUT UP! WHO ARE YOU CALLING SHORT! I'LL TARE YOUR LIMBS OFF AND THEN WE'LL SEE WHO'S SHORT! COME HERE I'LL TURN YOU INTO A GOAT-"

A second later Al had his metal arms clamped around Edward's shoulders as he attempted to strangle the Train boy.

The poor innocent stepped back, his glasses slipping down his moist noise.

"Oh! Sorry…I…ur…" He hiccupped as he flattened himself against the wall behind him.

"Nii-san, please." Al begged as the blonde in his grip finally went limp, his fingers still twitching with the desire to kill.

"Who called?" Ed managed to hiss through his teeth. From beside him he could hear Nicola giggling, an irritating noise that didn't sound so much unlike a chipmunk.

"A guy…called…Roy Mustang…" The delivery boy flinched as Ed let out a roar of anger.

"DAMN YOU MUSTANG! BURN IN HELL!"

"Ahhhh!" The boy attempted to flee the scene but Al caught the back of his jacket as he placed his older brother down.

"Sorry, where is the call from?" the calmer of the two Elric's politely asked.

"Uh…t-t-t-t-the…b-back…uh-of the c-c-carria-a-age!" the boy looked like he was going to have a cardiac arrest, his alarm clear in his bulging eyes.

"Thank you very much." Al released him and allowed him to take a few steps away from the compartment room. Then the younger boy turned to his brother who was beating the air.

"Nii-san, go and talk to the Colonel." Al pushed him forward slightly, and Ed stomped angrily down to the end on the corridor where the phone booth was directed. He walked down into the empty compartment and picked up the phone roughly in his left hand.

Looking over his shoulder he saw Al reassuring the message boy that Ed was mostly harmless. Exhaling he turned back to the phone and put it against his ear.

"**Fullmetal?"** a chuckling voice greeted him. Ed gritted his teeth together.

"Just you wait you freak of nature! I'm going to tare your rib bones out, and shove them in your eyes!"

"**That's not very nice language considering you are talking to a superior officer."**

"Superior or not you're a bastard who should go die in a corner." Ed sighed.

"**Mind your mouth."**

"I'm minding it you-"

"**-I might have Armstrong come and accompany you on your mission if you don't start showing some respect soon. I've heard that his family has a long line of -"**

"-You wouldn't dare!"

"**Wouldn't I?"**

There was a short pause, and Ed weighed up his choices, knowing the odds weren't good.

"Fine! What the hell is up with you anyway? Sending me on this stupid mission, it's such a waste of time."

There was a pause down the phone, and then Mustang's voice came back.

"**Ok, I've had the signal, the phone line is safe. Is there anyone listening in on your side?"**

Ed looked around, tapping the walls around him to insure that they were completely solid and weren't containing any people or worse recording devices. There was a dull thump in response to his hits, confirming his hope.

"No."

"**Ok, what I am about to tell you is going to be of great help, so note it down in that ridiculously good memory of yours."**

Ed hissed but listened in as the Fire Alchemist began to give him a list of instructions.

As the man spoke Ed looked around himself again, confirming that there weren't any creepy crawly homunculi snooping around. He hadn't seen them in a while, and that always bugged him.

"**Are you listening Fullmetal?"**

"Yes dammit."

"**Well I'll repeat just incase. When you arrive in Fizenburg I want you to go down to the eastern district and look for a night bar called 'Almetras'. Go in there and stay there, if you walk around the streets your likely to be stopped by the Military and asked what you are doing. They like to keep an eye in on the comings and goings of people so watch your back – you don't want the town people as an enemy, and you certainly don't want the Military as one either. When you're in the bar wait for a man named Reef Cole; from what I know if anyone knows anything about Barnett it's him, he's got tabs on everyone, so be careful not to do anything that might let him twig who you are. When you meet him you are going to have to give him a price for any information he's got, but I doubt money will do it. He's a gamboling man and apparently likes to arm wrestle, if you win then you get information, however he's unlikely to take you up on your offer of an arm wrestle unless you prove yourself to him first. If he tries to be difficult and avoid you or cheat you offer him to arm wrestle with Nicola instead. A win against him for a girl will be the key for a great deal of information."**

"You want Nicola to wrestle with a guy who will probably be twice her size?! She's tiny!"

"**Pot calling the kettle black."**

Ed narrowed his eyes "Are you calling me short?"

"**Why would you imagine something like that Fullmetal?"** Mustang's voice went all innocent, but the boy could hear the edge of amusement lining it. **"In any case, yes, I want you to allow Nicola to arm wrestle. As I'm sure you've noticed she's strong."**

"Yeah…she dented Al's armor, even though her body looks kind of awkward. She said it was the affect of an illness she got when she was little."

"…**Yes, well that is one way of putting it; an illness. In any case, because she doesn't grow much anymore, a lot of energy that would normally be used for that has gone into other things in her body, her muscles being one of them. Trust me when I say that she should be able to win against the guy…probably."**

"…You don't install much confidence." Ed muttered, but his senior spoke over him cutting him off with an authoritative voice.

"**Have you got that all?"**

"What if she looses against this guy Cole then? Or we're discovered to be part of the Military?"

"…**Well if that happens, then it's a good thing that you lot can all run fast, isn't it Fullmetal?"**

He was about to respond when he heard a faint click down the other side of the line, making him narrow his eyes.

'_Looks like someone might have just tapped into our conversation, back to the mindless banter.'_

"I'm seriously starting to hate hearing that name…Fullmetal, Fullmetal, Fullmetal, would it hurt you to call my by my real name once in a while? You're a taboo to the name Fullmetal."

"**Would you prefer me to call you Edwina…?"**

'_Mustang's going along with it, so either it's trying to piss me off, which he is succeeding in doing, or he also doesn't think that this conversation is just between us now. Well just to be safe-' _

"Next time you cross the road kindly get hit by stampede of carriages."

"**Or Goldilocks…?"**

"I hope your head falls of at an inconvenient moment."

"**I've always thought the name Daneila was nice, would you like that…?"**

"Oh, and if there is a God up there I prey that he makes your flames rebound during your next training session!"

"**-Or what about Lucinda? That's very you…"**

"You keep pushing it and I will tell Riza that you keep a picture of her in your underwear draw."

"**How about Tilly…?"**

"I think I'll stick with Fullmetal already Mustang…." Ed was actually sweat-dropping.

"**Ah! That's what I like to here. Ok, well briefing over Fullmetal."**

"Can I go and drown myself now?"

"**Yeah, yeah whatever. Just make sure you get the mission done first."** There was a pause in the speaking, and a small click followed.

"Mustang?"

"**Fuery's given me the signal, we're alone again. Alright, good job, keep your head low." **

"What do you take me for an imbecile?" The long haired boy growled.

"**Do you really want me to answer that question Fullmetal?"**

"What the hell's that supposed to mean!?" Ed demanded but Mustang spoke over him.

"**-By the way Fullmetal, Nicola is my responsibility, and having her out and about must be followed by her coming back in one piece, understand? Take care of her, and I'm sure that you will find her a helpful asset to your goal. Although she is still rather innocent in how she see's the world, you will find her useful, so please trust her."**

The oldest Elric straightened, and then smiled glad that the Colonel couldn't see it.

"Got it Mustang."

"**Oh…one more thing."**

"Hm?"

"**Don't destroy too many things this time Ed, please…"** the clicking noise from the other side of the phone informed Ed that his senior officer had hung up on him.

Pulling a face he took the receiver from his ear.

"Weird guy…" He muttered as he put the phone back in its usual place and went back to his cabin.

Al greeted him with a waved.

"Why did he call, Nii-san?"

"To insult me."

"Ahaha…" Al sweat dropped, and then sighed. Ed glanced over to him, and took a seat beside him next to the window again.

"Have there been any changes in the plan?" Nicola whispered leaning forward.

Ed glanced over toward her, weighing up her strange body structure. Her neck bones seemed to stick out far too much, her shoulders slanted down, and head stuck out just very slightly forward. She looked almost feline with eyes set wide in her doll child like face. It was hard to think how a body that looked so awkward and clumsy could move so gracefully in battle.

"No." he responded looking back toward the window again. "No we don't." he murmured back.

-

Nicola huffed, throwing her long hair out of her line of vision and looking around to the scenery around. They had arrived only seconds before, the three teens having had to hurriedly get off the train one after the other onto to the platform. The train was only making a brief stop because of the town's unpopularity and they had all had to rush to get out in time. Now they stood, suitcases still swinging in their hands as they watched the train begin to jerk out of the station again, ready to move to its next destination of Riksenledge which was over thirty miles away.

"The next train back to Central comes in tomorrow morning, shall we all be on?" Ed suggested as they all turned to look toward their destination.

'_Wow, this place looks even worse then the slums of Central.'_

Nicola thought, eyeing the shabby looking station that held up to no people. From beyond it you could see the main city. It was mostly shady looking, with a few rich looking area's closed to the centre of the place.

Fitzenburg had originally been a small settlement for the rich, situated on the outskirts of a large river. However with the rich prosperous land others had soon been attracted, and soon the once green and plentiful place was crushed to the dust by the greed of human beings who squandered the fruits of the earth that they had been given. Now all that was left was the remains of a once beautiful city, being used as a dodgy trading and black marketing area.

'_This place is even creepier then Sarah Onee-chan told me…If she finds out I'm here she'll have Roy eaten by dogs.'_

Nicola looked over to where the Elrics who were both stood motionless, eyes set on the city. She couldn't quite sum the two of them up. She knew enough about them from what Roy had told her, but still meeting them was entirely different from what she had imagined. He hadn't told her that she would be working with the Fullmetal Alchemist and his little brother in this mission. She was actually quite excited about it, she always loved watching Alchemist doing Alchemy, it brought a spark of joy out which ran through her body. Probably a trait she had received from her mother. Alchemy was so much like magic in her eyes, even if it was insisted to be a science.

(Magic was the easiest explination, science was lost on her the moment anyone mentioned it.)

But still, the Elric's puzzled her. When she had fought them it had felt like Ed's right arm had been a hell of a lot harder then it should have been, and when she had kicked Al she was sure that it had been a metal thunk she had heard…Which was weird, because that would mean that the kid inside must be really tiny (which judging from his brother's height wasn't unlikely), but then why was he wearing such big armor? Was he using Alchemy to control it? Who knew, but hopefully she would find out soon, because it was really intriguing.

"So what are we doing now?" She asked, "Do you want to check into an inn, and then start our search?"

There was a pause.

"Nah, let's go to a bar."

Ed picked his suitcase up from where he had dropped it and straightened the red Alchemist's duster coat that fell a few centimeters above his feet.

"A bar?" Nicola pulled a face of confusion as the oldest Elric brother without so much as a backward glance began to walk lazily away from her. "Hey Alphonce, is your brother a child alcoholic or something?"

"No no, but I think that that's probably a place that the Colonel told Nii-san to go to. We don't know this city, but it looks like Nii-san has a particular direction in mind." Alphonse said to the girl, reassuring her whilst following his brother, "He's probably trying to be discreet."

Nicola blinked as Ed turned around at the two and waved beckoningly. She smiled.

"Discreet? In a coat that red?"

She heard Al laugh as the two bounded after the blonde, Nicola tripping slightly over her feet as she did, and nearly falling head over heals over her suitcase which hit her shins hard several times before Al took it from her with a laugh. But despite the embarrassment that her body couldn't even coordinate the action of running, she was feeling on top of the world. Because as she ran Nicola couldn't help herself, something tickled its way through her body, an excitement, hunger for adventure, a baited breath that watched with anticipation for the action about to unfold.

'_This is going to be great!'_

_-_

Three hours later and Nicola had completely given up on the idea. Edward Elric was a complete dumb ass, and she wanted nothing more than to smash his head repeatedly against a brick wall for making her have to endure this excessive boredom.

'_If I wanted to sit around in a bar for hours I could have stayed at home for God's sake! I thought we would be tracking by now…did Nii-sa-…the Colonel really tell Ed to come here?'_

Nicola leaned forward over the counter top of the bar; her finger nails lightly scraping against the wooden surface as she did so. Putting her head on the bar the blue eyes girl let out a groan of frustration and proceeded to tap her fingers against the top for a moment's source of entertainment. The moment didn't last long, but Nicola lavished upon it as it went passed, and sourly missed it when it was gone.

Sitting back up again she huffed a stray piece of white hair out of her line of vision and glared at Ed who sat unmoving next to her, sipping a glass of something which was a light cloudy blue color and staring forward into space. Nicola growled and looked over to Al who was simply sat leaning at the Bar counter also doing nothing, even though he was receiving many odd looks (which was not completely surprising, considering that the teenage boy was wearing a two meter high suit of armor.) Clearly the boy was used to getting funny looks through, because he didn't even move or shift in embarrassment.

Nicola gave out another frustrated growl from the back of her throat before putting her head against the bar surface again and beginning to drum her fingers against her glass of mint ice-tea for entertainment.

The success rate of the exercise was low, and the girl was fast loosing her patients.

'…_this is soooo booooooring.'_

Finally sitting up she couldn't take it any more. Nicola was positive that even Roy's political meetings were more interesting then this. However before the girl could even utter a single word of abuse at the blonde boy the barman had spoken first.

"Hey kid, I suggest you and the little lass leave around now, it's getting late, and the bar will be getting full of some rowdy characters pretty soon."

Ed grinned and leaned back in his chair, putting the now empty glass down on the bar in front of him and addressing the former speaker.

"Sir, how long have we been sitting here, may I ask? And when I say _we_ I mean the three of us, my _little_ brother included." Ed pointed to Al who did sort of wave of entrance and looked back down at his hands.

The barman blinked and then shrugged confused, "I don't know, um…maybe two hours, three…?"

Nicola watched as the boy grinned maliciously.

"Now think, would three kids really just come here for three hours and sit doing nothing for their own entertainment?"

Even Nicola knew the answer before the barman; no. No one would, she was about to eat her own arm in boredom.

Ed continued and Nicola's ears pricked up in curiosity, wondering what the boy was up to.

"And so, can you not come to the conclusion that perhaps we are here for a reason, and that reason being that we are waiting for someone to arrive."

The barman frowned suspiciously.

"And that person would be?" he asked.

"A certain Reef Cole, I believe he is a regular customer of yours?" Ed picked at his teeth with a metal toothpick that he had acquired at some point during the evening.

The bar man paled and suddenly he lunged forwards, grasped Ed's collar. It was all Nicola could do to stay on her chair as she flailed in surprise at this sudden movement after hours of dead stillness. The bar man spoke to Ed in a rasping voice.

"Mr. Cole? You are friends of his? You are waiting for him?"

"Correct, I believe that he often challenges people to arm wrestles…for money, and information."

"That would be…" the bar man pulled back and started to chuckle. "Oh! Don't tell me; _you_ are planning to take him on? Go home kid!"

Ed shrugged slightly, face expressionless, "Would be easy, if you ask me."

The bar man roared with laughter and called to the other members of the bar to turn their attention to the small group of teens.

"Oi! You boys all heard this!? This here lad says that he's going to arm wrestle Reef Cole!"

The rest of the bar reacted exactly as the bar tender had and the room was filled with abusive howls and cat calls. However judging from the boy's expression that was, apparently, what Ed was after.

Nicola watched as the Elric slammed his arm down on one of the tables and grinned.

"I could take any of you on without a moment's hesitation." He stated proudly.

Nicola smashed her head against the counter once more.

"We're dooooooomed!!!" she moaned but Al patted her on the shoulder and made her look up.

"Don't worry; Nii-san is good at what he does."

"Eh?" Nicola was still stuck by the idea that any normal boy of that size would possibly be able to take down any of the men in this bar.

One of the men stepped up now; he was at least six feet tall and was actually threatening to be bigger then Al in his full armor glory.

Throwing himself on a seat opposite the blonde haired Alchemist, he took the boys fist and grinned revealing rows of sharp teeth.

"You may have to go see a doctor when I have finished with you, just a before-hand warning, case you want to back out."

Ed clicked his neck and blinked.

"You call it."

"Fine then, GO!"

Immediately the strain in the man's body was obvious. Nicola had to blink at least three times at what she saw. The man was obviously pushing very, very hard on Ed's right hand, but Ed himself remain motionless, his arm upright, his face lazy. The muscles of his opponent stretched and man's face was starting to go red, his eyes dodging from the two interlocked hands to Ed's calm unfazed face.

"That all you got?" Ed turned his eyes, eyebrows raised at the teeth gritted man, "Well, if that's the case."

Ed moved his arm, and in one swift quick movement the man's arm was down, and he had rolled off the chair onto the floor with the force of the move.

Nicola wasn't the only one to stand in amazed silence as the Alchemist stood up and brushed his two gloved hands against one another.

"Disappointing. Anyone else want to try?"

"You….YOU CHEATED!" One of the men yelled as they bent down to check if their comrade was alright.

"Would you like to try for yourself?" Ed asked innocently, "I'll wrestle anyone for money; I'm kind of short on it at the moment."

The second man slammed down some money on the table and sat opposite the boy who sighed and slipped back into his seat.

Eight men later, Ed was a lot richer than he had been half an hour before, and the residents of the bar had quite a lot of aching bones and pulled muscles. Ed on the other hand didn't even look like he was under going any arm pain at all…it was like he didn't have muscles to get damaged at all.

'_This guy is a machine!'_

Nicola thought wide eyed as Ed ordered another drink for himself and her. Nicola understood now what Al had meant by Ed being good…he was! Far too good! It was amazing, and the blonde alchemist still didn't look like he was finished.

Nicola watched as Ed laughing sat forward.

"Well, my money problems are sorted!" he stated to the bar before sitting back, "All thanks to you gentlemen, but I'll tell you what; since I have robbed you of all of your fortune I propose free drinks to everyone!" Ed gestured toward the barman who came hurriedly and gave everyone a large drink on command from the oldest Elric.

Nicola happily downed the remainder of her ice-tea and sat beside Ed, looking at him.

"I've lost count of your win's Edward Elric; you're making quirt a reputation for yourself." She stuck out her tongue, "But are you going to be able to take care of this Cole guy? Clearly you want information out of him."

Ed simply smiled, "I have a plan, go along with it, ok?"

"Alright. Just a quick question then; are you using Alchemy?"

Ed snapped his eyes at her.

"No." he answered matter-of-factly before turning back to the now half drunk audience who clearly couldn't decide whether to hate Ed for robbing them, or love him for filling their drunken preferences.

"Gentlemen! How about we play on different stakes? I am looking for a guy called Steven Barnett, would any of you have a single bit of information on him?" Ed tilted his head to one side.

"I do." A voice from the shadows caused everyone to turn there heads, and the once merry rubble turned silent as the grave.

Ed regarded the man.

"And you would be?"

"Reef Cole, at your service." Cole moved into the light, his body coming into focus. Unlike the other men, he was not as big as them, but his arms were heavily muscled and scared. Taking off his dark glasses he revealed a pair of bright red eyes which gleamed at the blonde.

'_He's from Ishabal!'_

"But I play on high stakes boy, you have to win at least five arm wrestles against me first before I even think about telling you anything." he smirked and Ed leaned back clearly thinking this proposal through.

Nicola had always known that the Ishbalites had monstrous strength. Roy had once, after getting very drunk, spoken of the war, telling her about the race that he had been ordered to kill. But she had never seen one before in her life, and actually he frightened her.

Ed spoke, "Well, if it's five you want, then it's five you will get." He leaned forward putting his arm out, but Cole didn't sit down. Instead he spoke, his eyes narrowed.

"I'm not a stupid man you know. You very readily put your hand out in my direction ready to fight but I know something about you boy; you're a State Alchemist by the name of Fullmetal." Reef smiled. "And for me, a mere priest in hiding, that could be problematic."

A whisper spread through the bar.

"-Alchemist-"

"-Military!-"

"-Fullmetal!-"

Ed remained calm however.

"You have a lot of information Reef Cole, and I don't take you for an idiot. I suspected that you would know who I was, despite the fact I avoided using that name. However, you haven't attacked me yet, or forced me out of this bar, which means that you are not threatened by my Military status, or about who I am. You know that I'm here looking for information on a subject that is strictly personal, which means that you revealed your knowledge of me not to intimidate me, but to show that you really are well informed."

Reef chuckled, "You've got brains boy; I'll grant you that. But how do I know you haven't been using Alchemy to win your way through to me?"

"I assure you, I am not that dishonorable."

"Oh, prove it to me?" he whispered.

Ed barked out a laugh.

"Ha! You guys are all push over! Why, my good friend Nicola here could take you on!"

Nicola's stomach plummeted. What was the boy playing at?!

"Oh, is that so?" Cole eyed the slender teenage girl standing behind the blonde, and she shifted uncomfortably, rubbing her left hand along her arm.

"Yeah, and since you seem to know oh so much about Alchemist and the Military, you should know that she isn't part of it." Ed stepped out of the seat walking toward the bar and Cole grinned maliciously.

"Alright! If the pretty little girl can win one arm wrestle against me, I'll tell you everything I know."

Nicola's eyebrow twitched and she sent Ed a filthy look, bending down from where she was sat at the high bar chair she whispered angrily in his ear.

"What are you doing?!"

"You can take him on."

"And you jump to this ludicrous conclusion how?! You were doing fine! You do it!"

Ed gripped her shoulder before she could continue, and with one look from him she was silenced.

'_I can't…not trust those eyes…it's like Nii- Roy…Gah! That really pisses me off!'_

"Alright. If I break my arm I'll have you burnt to a crisp, and trust me when I say I can have that done!" She shook him off.

"I don't doubt it." Ed shrugged happily, grinning toothily.

Nicola pulled the bravest face she could jumping off the chair and began to walk toward the table, accidentally bumping into the side of the bar as she did and stumbling slightly with a small eep which earned her a roar of laughter from her onlookers. Cheeks reddening she took a deep breath and stuck her nose in the air pretending not to notice, an action that caused her to walk into one of the stools. The chair teetered to the side and she made a quick grab for it before it hit the ones beside it and caused a domino affect. With the whole bar now laughing at her expense and Ed looking slightly deflated of confidence she managed to make it to the table.

Nicola sat down quickly in front of the Ishbalite before she could do any more damage and both of their eyes met. Cole smiled "Your friend has really put you on the hot seat hasn't he? You look a little nervous there Miss. Mouse."

She ignored him holding out her pale arm her cheeks still pink with embarrassment, "The stakes are as such; I win you tell us everything you know about Steven Barnston and where to find him."

Cole smiled. "Hm straight to the point then fine; if I win then I get to rip of your comrade Fullmetal's arm, so that he can't ever use Alchemy again, cocky little bastard."

"Fine." Nicola answered straight away, and then turned to Ed hoping to see him pale somewhat at this sudden change in the equation.

'_If I'm going to have my arm broken after having been laughed at by a whole group of men, he can have his maimed a bit too.'_

However she was, instead of an uneasy face, greeted by a calm one. "Whatever Cole; you couldn't take me on even if you did win against her!" the blonde told him.

Nicola was tempted to lose on purpose just for the sake of seeing Ed get chased around by a guy with the intention to rip off his arm…. But unfortunately they needed this information. She needed it. She had to prove to Roy that she could do this, she had to do _something_. Any more of pretending that nothing had happened, that she didn't really even exist… All she had to do was help Roy, and all would be well.

'…_That's if I can win against this guy.'_

Cole drew his own elbow across the wood and positioned his arm upright taking hold of the girl's pale, delicate hand. His hand was almost twice as big as hers…

"Call it." He revealed sharp teeth in the light, his eyes locked with hers. Nicola took a deep breath and forced out what she hoped was a confident smiled.

"Start."

Strain shot through her arm, and immediately she could feel the force of the man's strength pressing against her. Had her bones been like most humans she was sure that her wrist, which was three times thinner then his would have already been snapped.

'_Uh…He's strong…'_

Panic flooded through her as she felt her arm slowly begin to tilt under the force of the other man. Cole wasn't even batting an eyelid, but she could see that his jaw was clenched. Around her the bar was silent all eyes on the two who struggled.

Her arm began to shake, her muscles screaming. She was strong, but this man was a monster.

'_Oh no…I'm going to-'_

There was a slamming sound, and for a split second everyone was certain that someone had just won. But both arms were still in play, it had been Ed who had hit both of his palms on the table, his eyes burning.

"You had better not loose Nicola you freaking midget." He commanded her, his golden eyes stabbing into her, and that's when she felt a rush spread through her.

_The rap of a family arm around her, her mother's voice cooing her as she was rocked steadily backward and forward, the soft touch of hands in her hair._

_Her lungs being crushed under the weight of fluid, her arms, bones screaming as they were twisted, jerked, her voice trapped in her throat, her brain unable to even recognize who she even was any more._

_A man sitting at a desk, his head bent forward as he wrote, black hair shading his face before he looked up in surprise, blue almost charcoal eyes meeting hers, shock spreading across his face._

'_Nii-san.'_

_And power spread through her body._

Nicola felt a jolt shock its way through her arm, and with a shout she jerked her hand up and then down against the measly force that was holding her. There was an earsplitting crack as the bar table shattered in half, wood splintering off in several directions.

'_What…'_

Everyone leaped back in surprise as Cole rolled on the floor under the side of the broken table, clutching his now fractured arm. Nicola had sent his fist straight through the wooden table and beyond with a flick with her delicate, slender little wrist.

'…_Did I do that?'_

The rush of power was gone just as soon as it had come but even though it had only made a brief appearance she had recognized it. That strange power that came to her sometimes when all hope seemed lost…

She turned to look toward Ed and Al, wanted to see their faces, wanting them to confirm what she had just done, that she had really won.

Ed was staring at her, his lips tilted into a smile, as he closed his eyes and gave her a small nod. "See, piece of cake for you." He muttered. "Now claim your prize, Miss. Victor."

And she couldn't help it, the laughter exploded out of her mouth before she could even realize that it was coming.

'_I won!'_

_-_

Roy clenched his hands into fists and let out a long breath. His heart was hammering against his chest despite it all, and he could feel that his eyes were still wide and beads of sweat were rolling down his forehead.

"_Nii-san."_

"-Colonel? You ok?"

"…" he blinked at Breda who was staring at him from his desk, slight concern written across his face.

"Yes." He managed to say, "Fine." He looked down and his arm rapped around his waist.

"You're injury hurting?"

"Mh…Something like that." He picked up his pen, wiping his forehead on his sleeve. He could still feel his heart thundering against his rib cage, but the tension in his body was slowly ebbing away.

It was fine. Fine. Look on the bright side – Nicola had won the arm wrestle against Cole.

-

Ed wasn't going to lie. He trusted Mustang and all, but he had genuinely had a moments panic during the match between Nicola and Cole that he was actually going to have his arm ripped off. Again.

But Nicola's rather dramatic victory over Cole had come as a pleasing surprise to him, and not only did he get to keep his limbs, the girls winnings had earned them the information they needed, and now the three were scurrying down the deserted streets one after the other.

Stopping at a corner the group hid in an avenue away from another couple of night guards who passed murmuring incoherently to each other.

"Nii-san, why all the secrecy?" asked Al to his older brother, as Ed stuck his head out from around the corner to make sure everyone was gone. Nicola glanced back down the street to check that they weren't being followed.

"Mustang said that the Military were keeping an eye out for any behavior that might look dangerous and suspicious…And what's more suspicious then a group of kids sneaking around, and going into the sewers?" Ed managed to mutter at his younger brother as the three set on the move again with Nicola in the lead. The three figures hurried down a darkened road and took a direct left into a run down alleyway.

"Here it is." Nicola stopped them, looking left and right before focusing her eyes on a metal railing that stuck out of the side of the wall, covered with dirt and dust, barely seeable in the gloom.

Slipping her slender fingers through the rusty bars she gave it one sharp tug with both hands, and the barrier tore itself from the wall revealing a small passage way in the brick wall that was only just large enough for Al to fit into.

Ed stuck his head into the tunnel to check nothing was waiting in the dark and was greeted with the unholy smell or rotting meat and sewage.

"It reeks in here…" He informed the other two as he climbed in, Al following closely behind.

"Come on, quickly get in!" Nicola pushed the younger Elric and Ed forwards "I can hear someone coming! Hurry!"

"Don't push me, there's a slope and I don't know where it goes." Ed felt about with his hands, feeling the small tip a few meters away.

"We'll have to risk it. Hurry."

"Alright, let me go first, and I'll call up to you." Ed told them as he slid down through the passage way on his side. He traveled for about a second before landing on a skiddy little pathway at the bottom. It was a large almost corridor like area made completely of stone. Several pipes and canals of sewage ran across the floor and walls.

He looked around, and then whispered up, "It's safe, be careful on the last drop." He warned.

There was a moments silence and then Al dropped down beside him, followed shortly by Nicola who landed almost soundlessly on her feet, moving down into a squat. The movement gave Ed a sharp reminder of earlier that day when the two had been fighting in Mustang's office…how things change.

"This looks like the place." Al held up a small hand drawn map, and Ed nodded in agreement from where he was fumbling to light the lamp they had brought with them. "But which way should we go?"

"Come on." Nicola signaled the other two as she began to walk silently in one direction "My nose says this way, and my nose is never wrong" she stated, before nearly slipping on a puddle, an action that rather ruined any impressive effect that she may have been trying to do.

"I guess it's a start..." Ed shrugged finally being able to start the small light and holding it up. "The breeze does seem to be coming from down there…and so does the smell."

"It smells disgusting; don't you think Al?" Nicola asked. Al laughed nervously.

"Ahaha…yeah." He muttered, and Ed felt a small stab hit him. No matter how many times he was reminded he couldn't help but feel that guilt when he thought of how much his brother had really lost.

The three continued to walk onward in silence, grouped close together, and taking precaution to make their steps as light as possible.

As time went by, and the never ending path seemed to draw on the group stopped sneaking around and in the end proceeded to walk normally without their guard up, relaxed.

"Jeez, does this tunnel go on forever? This is so boring." Nicola complained as she blinked her eyes and rubbed them.

"Shhh, keep quiet." Ed told her and she shot him a look.

"Don't tell me to-ahh!" she stumbled on her own feet, her arms flailing and body tipping forward. Ed grabbed her by the arm before she could face plant and pulled her back up to a normal standing position.

"Wow…" he felt genuine, and un-evil/cruel amusement spreading through his body as he shot her a smile, "you're kind of clumsy, aren't you?"

"What's that meant to mean!?" even in the faded light he could see her cheeks glowing fuchsia.

"I don't mean it as an insult, it's just surprising. When we were fighting earlier you were flipping through the air without a trouble in the world, but you trip on an even path."

"…I guess I'm just better in the air, I should have been born a bird." She grinned, "they're awkward on their feet, but they fly beautifully. Unlike you two I don't have a good strong pair of legs to walk on." She laughed, and Ed stopped slightly surprised at her words. He smiled, and continued to walk, his eyes catching Al's.

"Yeah…I suppose you're right. We do. But that-"

He was interrupted by a low rumbling noise made them stop in their tracks. The growling came again and Nicola looked sideways at the blonde who stood closely next to her. Ed's eyes were searching the dark for the source of the noise.

"Please tell me that was your stomach." Nicola pleaded as another growl joined the choir that was commencing.

"Sadly, no." Ed pulled his right arm back taking off his glove in the gloom, "We have a welcoming comity."

The words had barely left his mouth before a gigantic Chimera with the head of a giant cobra and the body of a tiger leapt out at them and attempted to take off Ed's head. Ed dodged immediately, swinging his arm around and placing his two palms together. Several other smaller Chimeras now attacked, and Al and Nicola were suddenly engaged in battle with the wild beasts.

Ed cursed under his breath pulling off his glove. With a quick clap of his hands he turned his arm into a blade and tore the sharp end against his opposing Chimera. The creature was sent flying into the wall opposite.

'_Shit! This is bad--'_

He turned as another bull-like Chimera attacked directly, and he was forced to duck and roll out of the way before it attempted to head butt him. Jumping up against the wall Ed managed to dodge again as it attacked; that was before the wall suddenly crumbled and a giant landslide caused the creature to be thrown aside.

Ed took a moment to give his younger brother the thumbs up before he ran to the next monster placing his hands together.

Summoning a weapon from the ground he swiped the dangerous end at the monster's throat and killed it with one deadly blow before it had the time to counter his attack. Moving on quickly Ed tried to concentrate on staying alive than regretting the life he had just taken.

Killing had never been a particularly enjoyable thing for him, even if it was a blood thirsty animal. He resented death for taking his mother, Winry's parents, and trying to take his brother. But this was kill or be killed, and he couldn't just drop down dead yet – he had a brother who he needed to restore.

Flying to the right Ed slid under a saber-toothed wildebeest Chimera that Al was fighting and pierced it in the heart while its attention was on the large suit of amour. Ed cursed loudly as orange gunk mixed with Chimera blood spattered over his face as he rolled out from under the dead animal. Nicola came quickly over to them a second later breathing hard and rubbing the side of her head where a small bruise was forming.

"Is that all of them." she asked, looking around at the carcasses of the unnamable animals.

"I think so." Ed replied wiping the Chimera blood off his face and quickly pulled on the white glove that hid the shiny metal that had replaced his hand. He bent down to pick up the lamp that they had abandoned in the panic. It was lying on its side, but was still intact and working. "Jeez, where did those things come fro-"

Suddenly a sharp clapping rang from the darkness cutting Ed off and causing the group to stiffen in shock.

The cold sound echoed off the empty walls, and as it sounded, the vibration seemed to set of a chain reaction of other noises; the gnashing of teeth, the scrapping of claws and the hungry whines of starving animals. The three man cell all turned to the original source of the sound. The a loud 'click' rose out above all the noise and lights, unnoticed until now, flickered on. The lights revealed that the group were no longer in the tunnel, but actually in a large box shaped room with high walls. Carved into the rock were several stairways and levels with balcony rails. A man stood on one of the said levels gazing down at them.

Tall, scarred and crazy eyed, Steven was everything that Ed had expected him to be, and worse.

"Barnett…" he whispered then stopped as his eyes adjusted to the new light that had been turned on at the professor's arrival. It was only then that Ed noticed that what the three were actually now standing in the middle of was a huge basement lab…but that wasn't the disturbing feature.

The thing that gained most of Ed's attention was the fact that lining every wall, gap and corner, from every inch was cages, and not only that, but they were all full too…

Full of Chimeras…

Thousands of them, crosses of every carnivorous and violent animal imaginable, jaws sapping hungrily at them, their eyes crazy and untamed.

Ed's back stiffened as a voice next to him let out a small noise of surprise, and his golden eyes turned to Nicola who was as white as a sheet, her navy pupils connected with the estranged professor.

"You…"

"Well, well, well, if it isn't little Nicola Mustang." Steven whispered, and Ed felt his inside constrict.

'_This all just got ten times more complicated…'_

Ed clenched his jaw hard and allowed his mouth to pull into a grin as his eyes narrowed.

'_I blame you Mustang.'_

-

**And that's all for now! Thanks a bunch for reading! Please leave a review, I'll update as soon as possible so don't give up on me yet!**


	3. Someone Fire the Welcoming Commity

**And anther update from me.**

**Disclaimer- Don't own at all, so don't sue. **

-

'…_that face…it can't be…' _

"Nicola Mustang…" Steven Barnett's mouth stretched into a sharp grin, gleaming teeth shining. Even with only half of the man's scarred and war-mangled face visible in the dim light, Nicola could have recognized him anywhere on earth.

He had that same twisted false assuring smile, the same long black hair, and the same haunting electric blue eyes…his voice so soft, as he suggested those things …unexplainable things.

"_You might be able to save your daughter…"_

"N-no…" Nicola didn't even recognize her own voice. It always was clear and confident and never faltering, she had spent enough time with Roy to know that you must never show your enemy your fear….But now her breaths came out in strangled gasps making it impossible for her to form a proper sentence. Her legs were shaking under her body and she couldn't grasp control over her shivering goose bump covered arms.

Steven let loose an amused chuckle as he descended the stairs onto the platform above them, leaning on the steel railings. Nicola couldn't move, her fear paralyzing her body on the spot. In front of her Ed moved into her line, blocking her from the scientist.

"Now, now, no need to become all protective…" the war-battered man snickered, eyeing Nicola with a smirk, "…it's not like I'm going to attack you or anything."

'_Move…Come on…you were trained for this kind of situation. Why won't my legs move!?'_

"Steven Henry Barnett, you are here by placed under Military arrest." Ed stated his voice unfaltering. The old man raised his eyebrows, his eyes never leaving Nicola's.

"Me? What ever for?"

"Illegal transmutation of Chimera's without authority of the State."

Steven's smug little smile immediately disappeared.

"Really, I was not aware that I had anything illegal under my roof."

"How do you intend to explain all of this trash then?" Ed gestured sharply with his right arm to the cages, tanks, crates and chain restraints that where holding almost every kind of Chimera known to man, and more around the huge room. Steven shrugged.

"These are merely all of my precious and loyal little pets…"

Nicola's stomach lurched as she saw the sadistic smile that was all too familiar cross his face…

"_But of course everything comes at a price; that is equivalent exchange."_

'_No! Don't think about that! Don't. Move…We'll get killed, come on…Move!'_

"…My little pets don't like trespassers very much but they love to play. So why don't you three be good kiddies and give them a little show?"

He flicked a switch on the wall and the latches on all the cages instantly clicked open…

"They might even just let you live…but I doubt it."

'_Come on…Nicola…move. Speak. COME ON!'_

A huge Chimera with the body of a lion and the head of an over sized hawk lunged out of its cage the second the doors opened. It flew through the air, arching down, it's shadow casting over the three figures. But Nicola could already see who it was aiming for…

"Ed! Look out!" Nicola screamed her paralytic wall finally breaking. The blond boy only just managed to spin out of the way as the Chimera's razor sharp talons grazed the front of his shirt. However before anyone could make a move to stop the Chimera it suddenly decided that it liked the look of Alphonse and made a mad dash directly towards him.

"Al!"

'_No time!'_

Ed's hands clapped together to form an Alchemy circle, but before he had a chance to place his palms on the ground blood spurted from the mutated creature's neck. It howled in agony and collapsed to the ground as the large curved dagger on the end of the long chain blade was wrenched out of its neck by the owner. The curved knife flew back towards Nicola who spun the blade chain over her head again, grabbed the sword-like end and sent it shooting out again over Ed's shoulder right past his left ear, hitting another Chimera directly between its ugly yellow eyes.

"I did it…" Nicola breathed her hands still tightly wound around the chain. Ed was staring at her open mouthed.

"When did you get that!? What _is_ that?"

"Huh?" Nicola blinked, looking down at the weapon in her hands. From a very young age she had been taught combat as a way of life. A little hard not to when her own mother had used to fight around to survive, and then when she then got adopted into a family who all taught marshal arts, or defense as a way of life. She had never much taken to the sword, finding that in close combat the added length made her movements awkward, but this weapon was perfect for her style. She had been her mothers, and Roy had finally trusted her with it when she had turned ten. Since then she had been training with it once every day for six years until she was almost to the point of perfection. Now she carried the weapon with her everywhere she went, slotting it into the back of her belt, hidden by her cloak.

"My chain sythes? I've had them with me all along." She told Edward just as a Chimera was tossed over her head, and Al shouted.

"We can talk later! Right now we have a bigger problem!"

"Right! Sorry!" Now fully cured of her frozen fear Nicola pulled at the chain, forcing the small blade at the end to ditatch itself from the Chimera's forhead. She then swing the chain back over her shoulder, making it sweep over the top of Al's head, slicing another smaller mutated animal clean in half before it had a chance to touch him. "Let's do this!"

Ed immediately snapped out of his state of awe at Nicola's fighting skills and clapped his hands together.

"You heard the lady! Al, try and get up to that guy and stop him getting away!" Ed ordered, smacking his hands on the ground as about six sharpened pillars of metal shot up out of the floor, impaling several of the larger Chimeras that had decided to come out of their cages to play with them.

Nicola leaped out of the way instinctively as Ed made the ground levels change, forcing her upwards and the Chimeras down. She jumped off the side of one of the ledges, catching the end of her blade chain with her left hand in mid jump, kicking herself off one of the steel walls and flying high into the air above where Al was attempting to climb up onto the level where Steven was watching them fight. Nicola grinned as she hurled the end blade down towards Al, and then swung the chain in a graceful arc, making the dagger on the end swish around him, knocking back two Buffalo-like Chimeras that were trying to attack him.

The mid-air victory was short lived however when something hard made contact with Nicola's side, knocking her out of the air. The girl gave a cry of alarm as she tumbled downwards just as Ed spotted her falling.

Fast as he could possibly manage, he slapped his hands onto the ground again, sending a level of the floor rising up to meet her. Nicola spotted it just in time to flip herself over in the air and land nimbly on her feet, catching the end of her blade chain with her hand again.

A loud squawking cry came from directly above and Nicola looked up again only to find herself faced with another Chimera, huge black wings and a tiger's head diving right down towards her. She attempted to swing her blade chain around again, but she wasn't quite fast enough. The Chimera's thick black wing swatted her off the top of the ledge causing her to fall backwards again.

She felt something grab her before she hit the ground, and it was only when Nicola opened her Safire eyes again that she realized that Ed had caught her mid fall. Her face abruptly went involuntarily pink.

"You alright?" Ed asked, apparently not noticing the girl's coloring face. Nicola nodded quickly jumping out of his arms again and scanned the ground for her chain blade.

"Aw crap!" Nicola cursed. Her blade chain lay in three short pieces around Ed's feet; the bat/tiger Chimera's strong wing's must have snapped it into thirds. There was no way she could used it now, and there seemed to be no end to the Chimeras that she had to dodge now. All the while Al and Ed used their Alchemy to try and clear a path to where Steven was starting to move towards what could only be the exit.

"Nicola! On you're left!" Al yelled as a huge, lizard like Chimera came speeding towards her, razor teeth bared and hissing.

The albino girl spun on the ball of her left foot, lowering herself into a one-foot-sit-spin, and as she did she sent her right heel back upwards directly into the creature's jawbone. It cracked immediately and the Chimera screeched in agony, but she wasn't finished yet.

Jumping to her feet she then snatched a length of her shattered blade chain off the floor, flipping herself up with one hand so that she was sitting astride the huge lizards back. She then flung the broken chain around the creature's neck, grabbing the other end she yanked hard on the animal's broken jaw and gave it a sharp kick in the back leg joints with her heavy combat boots. The lizard unwillingly took off again with a yowl of pain, this time with Nicola riding on its back.

A second later she spotted that Ed and Al had managed to get onto the level above and where desperately trying to get to where Steven was running before he had a chance to escape. Nicola yanked hard on the right side of the chain and immediately the huge lizard turned and began climbing up the metal wall like a spider, the girl on its back clinging on with her thigh muscles and hands. As soon as she made it to the top on the ledge Nicola saw Al trying to assist his brother in fighting off a large group of Hyena Chimeras whilst Steven began climbing up a metal ladder that led to what she could only assume was a fire exit in the ceiling.

"NII-SAN!!!!" Al yelled just as the girl jumped of the agonizing oversized reptile and started running at the ladder on the wall. She instantly stopped and whipped her head around only to see one of the larger Hyena Chimeras lunge at Ed's body.

She barely managed to cry out a warning as he_ just_ managed to avoid the rabid creature's strong jaws going into his torso, but instead the animal's fangs sank into his right arm.

Ed shouted violently in what she assumed was pain as the creature's teeth tore the sleeve of his duster coat.

Nicola watched horrified as Ed tried in vain to get the other creatures to stop attacking him and Al while also trying to get the jaw-locked Chimera off his arm. His limb wouldn't last long with the animal refusing to let go, and Al was surrounded himself, unable to get to the aid of his brother.

Nicola quickly looked up at the ceiling again and saw that Steven was nearing the top. She didn't have enough time to help Ed and catch Steven at once. It was either Steven or Ed.

The chance to finally get to grips with the past, to get revenge, or to save someone she had barely known for a day…

"What's wrong Nicola my fine little _specimen_? Aren't you going to come at me?" Steven cooed happily from where he had stopped, looking over his shoulder.

She chose the latter. She would have anyway, no matter what.

"I know my damn priorities Steven Barnet!" she shouted to him, before swiftly running down across the ledge to where the two Elric's were. "HOLD ON ED!" she knelt down grabbing hold of one of the metal supports for the railing. With the best aim she could she lunged it forward much like a javelin, praying to whatever God was listening that it would work in much the same way as her scythes did. It unfortunately didn't. The flying harpoon missed the creatures head but did hit the wall beside it which in turn caused it to tilt its face around slightly in surprise and slacken its jaw.

Ed used this distraction to bring his other arm up and clap his hands. From here Nicola didn't know what happened, because next thing she knew the creatures head had been sliced neatly in half and Ed's clothes were covered in blood, and splatters of what she could only presume were brains. The creature's body slumped to the floor, and all of its brethren retreated, turning tail and fleeing away from the carcass of their leader.

Al placed his hands together before they could escape down the tunnel and caged them in a sturdy looking jail.

Amidst the howls of defiance and animalistic screams of rage Nicola heard Ed swear, and slowly collapse onto his knees, left hand supporting his right arm which was covered by his red cloak. Nicola didn't want to know how much of the red of that cloak was dye any more.

Running the last few meters she jumped down onto the same level as them and ran to Ed's aid. Al was already there hunched over his brother, hands on his shoulders.

She got to the blonde who was cursing quietly under his breath, his body battered, and his breathing ragged, but he was alive.

When she looked briefly over her shoulder she saw that Barnet was already gone.

"_It's all a price worth paying, I'm sure you'll agree.'_"

-

Ed couldn't believe the amount of bad luck that was being thrown at him today. Not only had he nearly been put in a situation that involved having his arm ripped off by some phyco maniac arm wrestler but he had somehow found himself along with Al fighting for his life against a thousand Chimeras in a basement lab built in a sewer. And to top things off, just as the two Elric brothers had been getting close to where Steven was making his getaway, one of the eight Hyena Chimeras that he had been fighting had decided that it liked the taste of his automail arm.

When Nicola had thrown the javelin it was able to distract the beast enough to slacken it's jaw, and that had given him the chance to use alchemy to form a blade and kill the damn thing… but damn! It had managed to latch itself onto the bindings so tightly with its teeth that now that the fight was more over; Ed was having to cling to his right forearm with his left hand to stop any of the parts coming apart or falling off altogether.

But despite all their efforts Steven had still gotten away…

There hadn't been enough time to go after him…

They had failed…

"Nii-san, are you alright? Are you hurt?" Al asked shakily bending over where his brother was kneeling. There was a thin slash across Ed's stomach where a Chimera's claws had grazed him, and there were several other minor cuts and bruises scattered around his face and arms. Aside from that neither he nor Al seemed badly harmed, if you excluded the condition of Ed's arm.

"Dammit…dammit dammit dammit….the Colonel's going to kill us, and if he doesn't Winry will."

"If that's all your worried about then I'm scared you've gone into shock." Nicola took a hold of his left hand, covering his fingers with her own, and applying gentile pressure to his right arm. "Your arm, let me see it. I might be able to help, my father used to-"

"-It's nothing." He attempted to stand, but his arm gave a little twinge that said it didn't like the sudden movement. He gripped the automail harder to ensure that it didn't break off.

Nicola stood as well, a serious look spread across her features "You had a Chimera bite into your arm! Don't you try and tell me that that's nothing!" she said harshly reaching to grab hold of his arm, but he slapped her hand away. The last thing he needed was anyone making a grab for it, and making it worse. Winry was going to skewer him already for this.

"Mind you own business! I don't want your help!" he spat back viciously.

"Nicola, Nii-san please calm…" Al tried but was interrupted by the angry girl.

"I don't give a **damn** if you _want_ my help or not! We're working as a team, you've been injured and you're-" she made another grab for him swiping her hand across in an arch. He stepped back, narrowly missing getting caught in her fingers. However the sweeping movement caused the girl to loose her footing, and she tripped, cascading forward with a squeak into Al who was forced back into the wall, his helmet slamming against it and coming loose. With a clatter it fell to the floor at the same time as Nicola who blinked as it rolled in-front of where she was crouched on her hands and knees.

"Oh…I'm sorry Al." she took a hold of the helmet and stood, turning to give it back to him, "Your brother is just being so stubborn I-" she broke off, faced with the headless being that was his brother.

'_And here it starts.'_

"…" she took a step back, "Uh…Wha-…Wait…"

"Uh, Nicola I can explain." Al tilted forward as he stood. A Big mistake.

"-You….!" Nicola took another step back, the helmet dropping with a thunk from her hands and rolling. "Empty…armor-"

"-Really Nicola, if you'll let me explain, really it's ok-"

"**OH MY GOD!"** The girl screamed, **"GET AWAY FROM ME! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU!?"**

"Nicola! Calm down!" Ed made a grab for her, but she tore away, eyes wide with fright.

"No…No no no no!" She chanted, "That's impossible…Where's your body, Where's your body, WHERE'S YOUR BOD-"

"-IT WAS TAKEN FROM HIM!"

A silence followed, long and broken only by the whine of the animals which had also stilled below them. Nicola blinked, some of the fear in her eyes subsiding but not all of it. It reminded Ed a great deal of the look she had made when she first saw Steven.

Slowly he approached her, motioning for Al to take a few steps back, which the younger boy did.

"Nicola, it's ok."

"…What do you mean…taken from him?" The girl squeaked, and Ed sighed. Slowly the boy reached up for his coat, and peeled it off, to reveal his damaged right arm. Nicola's eyes widened even more.

"You arm…It's made of automail?"

"My left leg too."

"…" she blinked in stunned silence, her face drawn and pale. "H-how?" her voice was barely a whisper.

"When we were young we did something stupid. Very stupid. A taboo forbidden to Alchemists; Human transmutation."

Nicola's gave out a little tremor, the word seeming to shake her right to core, but it was apparent from her eyes that she had no idea what it was.

"We tried to bring out mother back to life. She died when we were young, and stupidly the two of us believed we could bring her back. We trained ourselves, and researched. Finally we had found the perfect theory, the perfect means to bring our mother back. On the day that we did it, we realized that our 'perfect theory and means' were wrong, and we saw that the hard way. My left leg was taken, and Al's whole body was. In a desperate attempt I sealed his soul in the closest thing around which was this armor. For this I lost my arm. That was equivalent exchange. We played Icarus, trying to be Gods and our wax wings melted leaving me to fall to the ground….and we got nothing for our foolishness but this harsh lesson."

"Ugh…" Nicola gritted her teeth, her eyes still wide. "That thing that Nii-san said you did…the amazing transmutation…"

"The Colonel was talking about that. Yes." Al slowly moved forward, leaning down to where Nicola was. "Don't be afraid, this is how I am. Look, you see the blood seal? That's the only thing binding my soul to this armor, this only. But I'm still Alphonce Elric, I still feel emotions, and remember my life."

Nicola shuddered as the younger boy slowly picked up his helmet and lodged it back into place. She slowly closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Ed blinked.

"Are you afraid?"

"Yes. I'm terrified beyond belief. It's scary, all of this, all of these things that Alchemy does…it's scary." she opened her eyes, "But the truth is, when I look at you both now I'm more scared by the fact that I'm not frightened by you at all."

"…Really?" Al whispered his voice breaking.

"Yes…Alchemy is terrifying…But you two aren't scary at all." She smiled up at them, her eyes still moist and terror filled, but Ed could see already that acceptance lay within those eyes.

'_She's seen something too…this girl has seen a bit of hell.' _

Ed thought as he slowly helped her get to her feet.

"Come on, let's get out of here."

-

It was raining.

Mustang hated rain. He hated it beyond even the belief of his subordinates. The only thing it was good for was camouflaging tears, yes, that was the only thing it was good for, and that was also its greatest sin.

For Roy, rain represented weakness. He couldn't create a spark when his gloves were wet. It was difficult to run when the ground was slippery. It was a huge force from the sky that would strike him hard on the head he tried to keep held up high. He got easily sick when he was to wet and cold. But most of all it was because when it rained it was the perfect excuse for him to cry, to cry weakness, and he hated it.

"Colonel?" He turned his head to look toward Hawkeye who was standing at his side her arms filled with paper work.

His heart sank. Another reason he hated rain, it made it harder for him to escape from the office on days like this.

"If you don't do it today sir it will still be here tomorrow." She seemed to be easily reading his mind and he gave out an exasperated sigh.

"I know, I know." He mumbled leaning back in his chair.

"…? You seem even more, if it's possible, distracted then normal sir." Riza tilted her head around to look toward him, but he turned his chair to face toward the rain spattered window.

"…That date is approaching." Mustang muttered under his breath.

"That date? You mean the anniversary of the day we came back from Ishabal?" She blinked and Roy let out a bark of laughter which caused all of his personal to jump in shock.

"I hadn't thought of that actually. Never mind." He stood, "It's just the anniversary the death of someone I knew."

"Death of someone you knew?"

"As I said never mind, it was just a thought." He put his hand into his pocket and wondered over toward the window, looking outside to the dark coloured sky. "it's really nothing of great importance at all." He mused.

Suddenly the phone began to ring, the sound chorusing through the room as Hawkeye stepped toward it. With her left hand she picked it up and put it to her ear.

"Hello?"

There was a pause and she passed it to Roy who took it, holding up to his own ear to listen.

"**Call from Edward Elric, on an outside line."**

"Put him through."

There was a small click and Ed's voice came through.

"**Hello? Colonel""**

"Yes Fullmetal, it's me. What's happened?"

"**What the hell is with this line!? I can't hear you at all. Helloooo?"**

Mustang raised his eyebrows, and smiled.

"Hold on Fullmetal I'll call you back on a better one. Are you at the station in Fizenburg?"

"**Heeeello? Colonel Mustang? I can't hear you. I'm at the station in Fizenburg, I need orders. Can you hear me?!"**

The man hung up, and then nodded toward Hawkeye who bobbed her head in return.

"The line seems to be slightly faulted, I'm going to make a call on an outside phone." He told his crew who all smiled knowingly and went back to work as the man walked out with Riza who was armed with an umbrella.

The moment they were at the outside phone box, the woman stood guard with the umbrella as Mustang entered the small cubicle and asked the directory to make contact with Fizenburg train station.

"**Hello?"**

"It's me. Nice idea for the 'bad line' excuse."

"**I figured that since you're paranoid you wouldn't want to take the chance that anyone was listening into this."**

"You figure well. What have you got for me?"

"**We managed to get the information from Cole, and then managed to locate Barnett..."**

For a milli second Roy's heart beat accelerated in hope, and then –

"**He had a lot of chimera with him, and let them loose on us. There was a struggle, and he managed to escape."**

His spirits sunk and he let out an almost inaudible sigh. Yes, he had expected that. Barnett had always been good at making the grande smoke-bomb-mwuhahahah escape, and it looks like he had just pulled it out again.

"Are you all unharmed?" he asked.

"**Yes, but my automail isn't in such good condition." **

"Very well."

"**What do you want us to do Colonel? We can continue searching for him, he can't have gotten fa-"**

"-No Fullmetal." Mustang looked over to his subordonate outside who stood patiently waiting for him in the cold. "Don't bother looking for him. Trust me when I say that he will have gotten a long way from where you are by now, he's good at that sort of thing. What have you done with the Chimera?"

"**We trapped them, and sent an anonymous letter to the Military telling them their location. We didn't mention Barnett though- What? Now? Alright hang on- Mustang, Nicola wants to talk to you."**

"Put her on." Mustang tapped the glass of the cubicle attracting Riza's attention. He motioned for her to go back inside to the Military base. She tilted her head to ask why and he pointed to the sky to motion that it was because it was raining. She smiled shook her head and jiggled the umbrella to show that she was fine.

'I'm not useless when I'm wet.' She mouthed and he scowled just as a familiar voice spoke out on the line.

"**Nii-san-"**

"Don't call me that Nicola. I've told you enough times already."

"…**Sorry. Roy, there's something that I need to tell you…about Barnett."**

"What is it?" He could hear the edge of upset in her voice, and subconsciously he tightened his grip on the phone, and wound his arm around his stomach.

"**It was him…It was him that told Papa to do that thing."**

He nearly dropped the phone as his breath caught in his throat.

"_Roy? What's wrong? You've gone kind of pale? Hey, Roy?"_

"_No…" The moan escaped his mouth, "No…It can't be…No, that's not possible."_

"_Roy? What are you talking about?" Maes asked, moving forward in slight worry. _

"_I have to go. Excuse me. I have to go now." He pushed past him and ran. This was impossible. It was Impossible!_

Riza tapped on the glass, her eyebrow raised as he leaned in and mouthed. 'Are you ok?"

He gave her a shaky nod, and spoke into the phone. "Are you sure Nicola?"

"**These memories are real."**

"…I see. I'm sorry. Are…Are you alright?"

"**I don't know what I'm supposed to be when I meet a man that I myself don't really remember at all, but who's face I would recognize dead."**

A stab of confused pain shot through him and Mustang closed his eyes in sad comprehension "I understand. I'm sorry Nicola, I'm sorry for putting you through that. Don't worry. Could you put Fullmetal back on?"

"**Yes. Thank you Nii-san."**

He didn't even scold her this time. The rain was making him feel fatigued. He didn't have the energy to.

"**Back Colonel. So what do you want us to do?"**

"I want you to come back to Central for a report, then you and Al may go to see your automail mechanic and have your limbs fixed."

"…**Ok, but are you sure you don't want us to maybe stick around a few more days to perhaps get clues on Barnet's where abouts-"**

"I'm sure. I want you three back on the first train to Central tomorrow morning. Do not pursue this matter of Barnet any longer, alright?"

"**Sir."**

"Good. Dismissed."

There was a click and then Mustang hung up. For a long moment he remained in the phone box unmoving, his finger gently massaging the tender burns on his side. He was going to have to go and see Havoc. The poor man had been stuck in hospital on his own with no entertainment for three whole days now. Mustang at least owed him a visit. Yes, he at least owed him that.

He leaned his head against the cool metal of the phone and allowed his fingers to curl into fists. This had been his last hope, it had been small, but he had still hoped.

He was just an idiot, a big stupid idiot.

'_So what are you going to do about it Mustang? What are you going to do now?"_

-

**Review please!**


End file.
